


Success of a Dropout

by xXm0n0p3r0x1d3Xx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXm0n0p3r0x1d3Xx/pseuds/xXm0n0p3r0x1d3Xx
Summary: Hajime Hinata was a music school dropout with no direction. Stuck in a dead end barista job in the middle of fucking nowhere, he had given up hope on ever being famous like he once dreamed. But with the help of one of his regulars, her best friend, their manager, and his least favorite coworker, he might just reach the stars.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Owari Akane, Mioda Ibuki/Ultimate Imposter
Kudos: 8
Collections: Dangan Ronpa Fics





	Success of a Dropout

Percussion was never really my forte. I dropped out of college, where I was majoring in music theory, and my parents invested in ear buds the day I bought my drumset. You’d think that’d deter me, but I’ve kept playing. 

Not that it’s gotten me anywhere.

I’ve been working this dead end job at Starbucks for years. I’ve had coworkers come and go but there’s this one guy that just hasn’t left. He’s not my friend, I’d even consider him an enemy. Annoying, clingy, and just plain weird, he wasn’t exactly fun to be around. What’s worse is that he’s convinced we’re best friends.

“Haaajime! Talk to me”

Nagito Komaeda, the most annoying man I’ve met. He has all the same hours as me, and always tries to socialize with me.

“What’s wrong Hajime? You seem grumpy” 

There was no one else working this shift, although I doubt it would matter as Nagito would still bother me. Sometimes I wonder if he asked to have the same hours as me. I wouldn’t put it past him.

“Hajime? Are you oka-”

“Oh my god! Just go clean the tables again or something” I snapped. I felt a it of regret, but it was his fault for pissing me off.

“I get it...you don’t want to talk to scum like me” He started doing that weird pose thing where he looked at his hand. I hate that fucking pose.

“Why do you always call yourself scum? I feel like at most you’re slightly annoying”

“Because I am! I’m scum compared to all you talented people in the world. I don’t have any talent...just luck”

Luck. Explains how he got all his shifts with me.

“I-dude. Chill with the self loathing” I sighed. 

Nagito just hummed, tapping his fingers on the counter. He didn’t really have much else to do. We lived in a small town that was devoid of coffee drinkers. I’m not sure why they haven’t shut down this starbucks yet...it’s not turning much of a profit.

We do have one regular. I actually quite like her, she’s a bit loud but she’s nice. She tips well which makes up for her super complicated orders. She usually came in around 3:00, but lately she’s been coming in late. Right now it’s 3:36, which is extremely late, even for her. I’m starting to get a bit worried.

“HAJIME~CHAN!!!! NAGITO~CHAN!!! WHAAAAAT IS UP?!?”

Oh. There she is.

Nagito’s head perked up, “Ibuki! You came to see scum like me, I’m so happy!”

With Ibuki was someone I’d never seen before. She had messy brown hair and her revealing button up showed off her well toned muscles. She looked extremely athletic, as well as extremely excited.

“You’re payin, right ‘Buki?” The athletic girl scratched her head, looking in the glass case.

“Of course! Whatcha want Akane~Chan?”

“How ‘bout…” She started to list off every item on the menu. Every time I typed an item in she just ordered another. 

“And a black coffee! How ‘bout you?” She turned to Ibuki.

“I’ll have a unicorn frappuccino with extra syrup, no whip, and can I blow the straw wrapper at you?” Ibuki’s normally complicated order was nothing compared to the behemoth of Akane’s order.

“That’ll be $69.67. Anything else I can do?”

“Nope! Thank ya Hajime!” Ibuki skipped off to sit down. Akane however, stayed behind, mouth watering at the food in the case. 

“So...you from around here? I haven’t seen you much” I awkwardly tried to start a conversation.

Her head perked up, “Me? I moved back from college a month ago. I didn’t exactly miss this shithole, but it’s good for now”

“Yeah it’s...not fun. This town is just full of old people and depressed kids”

“Well I ain’t old or a kid, and I ain’t depressed! You look pretty bad though”

“Gee thanks”

“No problem!” She grinned, “But I won’t be here long. ‘Buki and I will make it big”

I raised an eyebrow, “Make it big?”

“Yeah! We’re in a band. A damn good one”

“A band? What do you play?”

She grinned, seemingly excited to discuss her craft. “Well ‘Buki is lead guitar and vocals, and I’m backup guitar and vocals! I’m a bit new to singin, but I’ve been playing guitar for a while. I used to do gymnastics and my teacher knew guitar”

“Who are the other members? You can’t be the only ones…”

“Well...we have a manager. But no one else” She frowned

“I can play drums!” Why did I say that? I didn’t know this girl...but something told me that I wanted to play with her. She is pretty cute…

“REALLY??? ‘Buki!! He says he can be our drummer!”

Ibuki looked up from her phone and got up from the table. Running up to the counter, she basically pole vaulted over it and hugged me tight “Thank you Hajime~chan!!!”

“What the fuck?!”

“Ibuki is happy!! We didn’t have a drummer! All we need is a bassist and we can be famous!!”

“Well...I’m not sure if you’d want scum like me to play for you..”

I flinched as Nagito had snuck up right behind me. “You can play an instrument?”

“Well...I can play bass. Not well, I’m totally talent-less”

Will this guy ever shut up about how useless he is?

Ibuki grabbed her order and wrote down her address so we could practice next saturday. As she walked out with Akane, Nagito turned to me and grinned.

“I can’t play bass”


End file.
